Never Moved On
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: -And never will. It were fleeting times like those that they could be themselves, if only until the headlights shined through the windows and the rain subsided. HajiSaya


**A/n: Expect this to be... something _different _maybe? I don't own Blood+.**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

---

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet._

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak…_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel…_

---

**

* * *

**

She'd be damned if she didn't say that he looked like a blend of people they had encountered in their lives.

His dull, slate eyes were tired, yet alert and held a hollowed serene gaze. His angled jaw was strongly set and was adorned with thick stubble. His hair was still dark, slightly wavy and now short. with a neatly messy look about it. The smooth symmetrical features that were his, gave her a sense that he was content, yet hungry and innocently curious at the same time. His presence radiated strength and at the same time, vulnerability. Confidence, and indecision.

He held a bottle of wine and the strap of his cello case in his right hand and a thick band on his left hand, fourth finger. His clean, white shirt was open and crinkled with an uncreased tank top underneath, his tie was a bold, serious red and carelessly loosened. He had slung his signature coat over his shoulder and leaned against the banister.

His visage was an embodiment of contradictions that came together. At first glance, he represented one man and all the men that she had known in her life. He was David, he was Amshel, he was Joel, he was Solomon, he was Kai, he was Griogori. Friends, co-workers, enemies, rivals, lovers. It was as if he were all those people- and yet, at the same time, he was still Haji.

In a split second he was like all those individuals, but as soon as he spoke, she clearly knew he was himself and it wasn't any of the others she thought he embodied, but simply she had seen his features in them. It was clear as soon as he spoke her name.

"Saya." His voice filled the still space; resounding, somber and smooth, reminding her of the melodic notes of a cello.

_"Haji." _Her unspoken words were projected when she turned to him._  
_

He sent the wine over to her with a quick movement of his wrist, it landed safely in the cup her hands had subconsciously made at the sight of the bottle. She looked down at it, reading the label, though she knew exactly what brand and kind it was: _exactly _what she asked for.

While turning the bottle over thoughtfully, she leaned back on the windowsill and held the deep, green-stained glass up to the light. She saw the wine slosh back and forth in its container as she rotated the bottle in her hand.

Though she was unaware of it, Haji - who lingered beyond the door's threshold, leaning against the railing - marveled at the way the light shone through the deep emerald bottle and reflected on her pink cheek.

_"Come sit with me,"_ she said with an incline of the head and slight curve to her lips.

He averted his eyes, she had caught his admiring gaze.

Of course, he would never show his bashfulness. So - carefully - he hung his coat on the rack beside the door and made his way to accept her invitation. As he sat next to her, he leaned the cello case against the wall beside the window and slipped his shoes off. For one reason or another, a tint of colour blossomed on his skin when she smiled at him.

The rustic, sharp bitterness of red wine wafted through the air between the two of them, with a pop and twist between two set of straight teeth, the bottle was uncorked.

Saya grinned sheepishly with the cork in her mouth, it was a response to the arched brow her companion gave her. He shook his head slightly and opened his palm for the cork, then muttered a questioning of her sanity, after she virtually spat it into his hand instead of handing it to him. She laughed, at the expression that crossed his features, before gently patting the side of his face.

"Childish," Haji said, raising the bottle to his lips, only to have it snatched away before he could drink.

"Very," she confirmed, her shining eyes teasing him as she tossed her head back and took the first deep mouthful of the alcohol that was suppose to be his. The young woman wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and gave the bottle back to him, "was it hard to find?"

They were cross-legged, facing each other on the navy coloured cushions of the windowsill, with the curtains drawn and the onyx skies wrapped around them. The fullest, brightest moon smiled down on them as the two of them enjoyed the night. It wasn't the nicest setting; they were alone in a large, strange house that was not home, but theirs to use for as long as they liked, and the night usually held nothing but despair for them. But, oddly, Saya felt some comfort, some hint of home as she sat on her perch beside her oldest and best friend.

"It was some challenge," he admitted, handing the bottle back, his tongue running over his lips to savor the taste that still hung there, "but not an inconvenience. I don't mind searching a bit, now and again."

Saya's eyes which were the same maroon hue of the wine, downcast in brief sadness, despite a pained smile still remaining on her face. "It gives you a real accuse to be away from me, right?"

"What do you mean?"

The aged, crushed grape contents of the bottle dropped another inch or so as her throat moved. Her smile and averted gaze remained intact when she gave him the bottle again. Haji titled his head after he took another sip, she didn't respond but looked out the window.

Threatening clouds were rolling, beginning to block the glow of the moon. Saya wondered if it was going to rain.

"Saya," her Chevalier brought her attention back to him. The corner of Haji's mouth quirked up, "elaborate for me, if you'd please."

"I-" she downed more smooth wine, which seemed to be happening quite rapidly, and blinked as a glaze came over her eyes "-don't think so."

Wind blew falling raindrops against the glass separating them from the outside, breaking the droplets on the window and making noise that was nothing close to gentle, steady rainfall. But more like a million clang-less coins dropping to the streets.

Flicking away the wavy strands, that were swept and naturally curled apart from the rest of his neatly combed back hair, he cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. "As you wish," he didn't press her farther.

Saya held the bottle arms length, away from his direction, when he reached for it. Playfully, she set her foot against his stomach to restrain him from trying to get it and attempted to finish the rest off before he could try and retrieve the bottle.

"Now, that's not very gracious," Haji chastised her, "I did acquire that for you after all."

"No! No!" Sharply she turned her face, twisting her foot in his hands.

She threw her head back, chin length locks swaying as she giggled and sputtered, his fingertips danced up her heel. The raven-haired Chevalier could not help smiling and chuckling as well, her infectious laughter spreading from her being to his.

A wicked spark shined in his eye, Haji lunged for the bottle. Only to have her evade him by failing her arms and falling off the windowsill. He quickly peered down at her to check if his Queen was all right.

Saya had landed on her side, the wine still tightly gripped in both hands. To his relief, she was shaking with laughter. Sitting up, she leaned back on one hand and lifted the bottle to her lips. Giggles escaped her even as she drank.

"Perhaps you will share now?" Haji asked resting his chin on his fist.

There was a pause.

She looked from the bottle to her friend-

"..."

"..."

-and she scrambled back to her feet.

Haji rolled his eyes, using the wall to push himself off his perch, he stumbled after her. The sound of childish chortles filled the spacious domain, floating up to him from where she was, leading him to where she was going.

Laughter accompanied the steadying rainfall.

Quicker than lightening itself, Saya darted about the lower floor of the house, ducking under furniture and rounding things to avoid her Knight.

With her words she taunted him between her giggles, and wordlessly she encouraged him to play by waving the nearly empty bottle at him. And relentlessly and hopelessly, he pursued her. Laughing loudly himself. He met her at every end she came to, cornered her in tight spaces and tried his best to catch her in his arms.

Easy, it would be so simple for one to catch the other, or one to disappear to finish the alcohol. But winning meant anything to either of them. It was the playful romp they were excited for, the chase that made them so happy and alive.

Haji saw from the corner of his eye, the flutter of her grey, denim dress as she turned around the corner to descend to the basement.

Of course, she was expecting him to follow her, they had began reliving their schoolyard playtime for the last few weeks. He had played the part of doing what she wanted. Yet he decided that sometimes he could be unpredictable.

Turning in the opposite direction, he ran to back to the parlor.

Minutes later, Saya peeked out from the crack in the door while still clutching the wine and wondering where her playmate was. The steps leading to the basement were clear, the hallway light was no longer stretching down to faintly touch where she was.

She frowned, had Haji gotten bored? Annoyed with her game?

Climbing up the steps, she began to pad lightly, without noise, down the corridor.

Listening for movement, she realized, there was nothing. Through out the house there was no heartbeat, no breathing beside her own. She worried, wondering if she had driven him away with her pointless, idiotic banter and actions.

She rounded the corner of the kitchen when she was lifted off the ground.

"Haji!" Saya shrieked, he picked her up from behind and shouldered her slender, petite body with ease. She pounded on his back as he plucked the bottle from her grasp and carried her up the stairs. "Haji put me down,_ now!_"

"I... 'don't think so'," he replied in her voice.

Saya's cheeks filed with air, she huffed and continued to beat his back and struggle to get free from his hold. She yelped, he spun in a circle, dizzying them both. With her head spinning from wine and that trick he preformed, she became unaware of her actions. Without thinking, she gripped the back of his shirt and her eyes glowed red-

"Saya!" Haji's body shuddered with the sharp pang coming from his shoulder, he nearly dropped her, his knees buckled.

The bottle hit the hardwood, smashing on impact.

He cringed, Saya froze and jumped away from him as he collapsed against the wall beside them. She stooped to his level, touching the place where she had bit him.

"Sorry, I got carried away," thunder cracked outside, "Haji?"

If she had given him warning, he would have been fine, but the surprise of her sudden feast caught him off guard. He knelt against the wall, muttering things that she couldn't catch, but that sounded irritated.

Haji removed her hand from his tensed shoulder and held it. They said nothing for a moment.

He relaxed, her thumb massaged the tender skin where the puncture had been. When he looked at her his face was impassive. He picked up a shard of glass and shook his head. "... Really, it was only a quarter full?"

Saya sighed and smiled weakly at him, "Quiet."

"Humph."

Biting her bottom lip, she closed her eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers. His fingers entangled themselves in her hair, he brought her face close to his, her nose touching his. To his surprise, she laced her hands behind his neck and opened her eyes again. He kept his expression emotionless, but caution was in his eyes, watching and analysing her actions as they became closer.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. Haji looked away, her smile faded, but returned when he picked her up again. Holding her against his side, legs around his waist and cradled safely against his shoulder. "Am I six yeas old now?"

"Not at all," he shifted her into his arms, holding her bridal style, "only infants bite when upset."

"... did you just call me a baby?"

"Yes."

"Take it back."

"No."

Saya glared and he let her on her feet again, she pushed him against the wall and jabbed her thumbs into his sides. He cringed. _Tickle spot._ She smiled and did it again, he smirked and tickled her back. Harder. She took off again.

Laughter filled the house once more.

Eventually the immortal young man caught his comrade, tickling her until he cupped her small heart-shaped face in his hands and placed delicate, feather-soft kisses on her face. Saya didn't thinking twice about kissing him back, chortling and softly vowing revenge as she did.

The two had come back to where their chase had began, instead of sitting on the windowsill, they were collapsed on the rug in the center of the room. Rain still poured and thunder continued to roar louder than Chiropterans' baying. The light of the moon no longer lit the room, but the lightening flashed across the dark sky. At another time, they would look back on those times, when they were themselves: playful, loving, teasing, light-hearted, and wonder how they could have been so happy with the world so dark around them.

Hands lost in his short hair, Saya laid down on the carpet, taking him with her. Their eyes closed. Only did their mouths move, the laughter replaced by a heated silence. They both were aware of what would surely have happened if the moment was not interrupted.

Bright lights shined through the window, the headlights of her husband's sleek little car.

Haji broke their kiss, moving away from her lips and resting his brow on her throat. Both tried to catch their breath.

It were fleeting times like those that they could be themselves, if only until the headlights shined through the windows and the rain subsided.

He sat up, panting softly and blinking to try to calm himself, he pushed the hair from her face and stroked her cheek. His expression was as painful, as hers was sad. She held his hand against her cheek for a moment longer, listening to the rain and Solomon's approaching footsteps, before she reluctantly letting him take it back.

Saya pulled her Chevalier into one more kiss as he gathered his things and retired to his room, moving her lips fiercely and fully against his. She had to stifle a whimper when he pried himself away and left her alone in the parlor to wait for her husband.

He only paused to say, "Good night."

Knowing full well that the events which had occurred between them that evening, would repeat the next night.

* * *

---

_Honey why you calling me, so late?_

_  
_**Lips of an Angel– Hinder **

**---  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**

* * *

**

**A/n: Did that throw you guys? Was the story good? What did you think? Let me know please, and thank you for reading C:  
**


End file.
